Sweet Revenge
by NightmareXDaydream
Summary: Ryoga wants to get revenge on Ranma for constantly picking on Akane. Just not the type of revenge he was hoping for. Boy on boy goodness the link in the story is a little fucked up so if you want to see the whole story go to archive of our own and look up NightmareXDaydream if you still can't find it there is a link in my profile and sorry for all this link trouble Haru2345.


**THIS IS A BITCH! I had to delete the original and get rid of the part were they do the nasty. I'm going to miss all my reviews (like i had many *sarcasm*) . My first attempt when I was almost finished the page went back and I couldn't recover the story so enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Ryoga angrily kicked the can that was in his way. "That damn Ranma always picking on Akane, I'm going to seriously show him one day". He walked along the dark silent night until he heard an old creaky voice say "do you want to get rid of your problem?". Ryoga's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who's there?" he yelled getting in to a fighting stance. He looked around vigorously until he notice an old lady standing 3 feet away from him dressed in a black hooded cloak. "I said do you want to get rid of your problem?" she repeated. "I have a potion that can help you" she said pulling out a glowing pink vial from her sleeve. "What does the potion do?" Ryoga questioned making sure he knew before he bought it.

"Let's just say it makes the person feel weird" the old woman creaked with the most malicious smile. "Wi-will it kill him?" Ryoga stuttered. Suddenly the old woman jumped up and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Of course it won't think child". "Here" she said while handing him the vial. "But shouldn't I pay you for it" he said. "No it's just a gift from one good citizen" she paused looking at Ryoga up then down "to another" she said in a flat voice. "Thanks" Ryoga mumbled. The old woman disappeared and Ryoga just shrugged it off and walked home.

Ryoga got lost five times before reaching his front porch. He dug around in his bag for his keys. When he finally fished them out he open the door. He march up stairs into his room and collapsed on his bed not bothering to take a bath and fell fast asleep.

The whole night Ryoga tossed and turn recalling the days events. Ranma standing in the middle of room drenched with no shirt arguing with Akane about how it was all her fault that he fell into the pond. His skin was a light caramel with his light pink nipples. _God you don't know how bad he want to suck on...WAIT what the hell am I thinking._ Ryoga shook his head furiously trying to shake the thought out of his head.

The next day was filled with mayhem. As soon as Ryoga woke up he felt that it was going to be a good day but he was terrible wrong. When he walked out of his front door he got a Ranma kick to the face. Ryoga fell to the ground with a great deal of pain in his cheek. Ranma standing in front of him breathing hard without a shirt on which made Ryoga blush.

Ranma finally directed his attention to the boy on the ground holding his cheek. "Hey *pant* Ryoga *pant* can I *pant* hide *pant* in your house?". Before Ryoga could even reply Ranma dragged him in the house and locked the door behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE GET THE MMMMMUUMMMM" his voice was stifled by Ranma's hand which smelled faintly of sweat. "Shut the hell up" Ranma whispered looking out of the window to make sure that no one was out there. When he was certain that no one was there he released his grip on Ryoga's mouth and limped towards the kitchen. Ryoga sat on the floor still sorting through all the events occurred. He soon got up and followed Ranma to the kitchen to find him in the far end corner of the kitchen were the refrigerator was downing a glass of water. He was leaning on one of his legs. "Why are you in my house much less drinking my water" he stated.

"Well you see my father decided to wash clothes while I was taking a bath"

"What does this have to do with your father?" Ryoga questioned

"Just shut up and listen to the story". "He took all of my clothes and threw them in the washer which left me sleeping in the nude". Ryoga now seeming interested in the story when he heard the word nude. "Then Happossai found this as an opportunity to snap naked photos of me as a girl be luckily I was not fully asleep and ran before he could pour the water on me". "I ran to Akane's room and snatched up some shorts but before I could grab a shirt Happosai was in the door way so I slipped the shorts on and hopped out of the window".

Ryoga not noticing Ranma's clothing on his bottom half looked down and immediately started to blush. "Thanks to my bad luck I grabbed her shortest and tightest pair" he said while scratching his head and blushing."Who even knew a tomboy like her would have these". Ryoga still staring at Ranma's bottom half notice the outline of Ranma's penis before Ranma tried to cover it with his hands and legs. He cleared his throat which brought Ryoga's attention back to his face.

"Instead of running through the streets I ran on the roof tops to save myself of the embarrassment". "From one or the houses it was too far of a jump for me to make so I just so happened to land in your yard". "So what happened to your leg?" he pointed out. _He noticed _Ranma thought. "While jumping from the last house into your yard I twisted my ankle which was why I kicked you sorry about that". Ryoga thinking about his cheek which really didn't hurt anymore."No problem I'll help you out this one time". "You can go upstairs and pick out some clothes".

"Thanks Ryoga". Just hearing his name come out of Ranma's mouth made him shudder. _Wait I don't like Ranma, I don't like Ranma _he repeated in his head while leading him to the stair case. He watch him go up the stair case until he was almost upstairs he hit his injured foot on one of the stairs and out of reflex grabbed it and started to hop which made fall.

Ryoga saw this and tried to catch him but they ended up in an awkward position. Ranma's crotch was in Ryoga's face. Ryoga was under Ranma blushing and trying to breathe, this got Ranma hot. When Ryoga opened his eyes he saw that half of Ranma's dick was sticking out of the pants and that he was wet! Out instinct Ryoga licked it. "Mmmm" was all Ryoga heard which set him off. Before he could lick again Ranma quickly got up.

Ranma as red as a tomato ran up the stairs (or tried his best to) pick out a random outfit and left as quick as he came all without saying a word to Ryoga after the crotch in face incident.

Ryoga waited a couple of days before going over to Ranm...Akane's and commence plan "Embarrass Ranma". He left his house with a Grinch sized smile excited to finale give Ranma a taste of his own medicine. When he reached the Tendo residents he spotted Nabiki with large bag in her hand. She looked up and noticed that Ryoga was looking at her. "Oh hey Ryoga do you need something or are you her to see Akane". She said that last part with a teasing smile on her face.

"N-no I came to see Ranma" he said while blushing."Well that's new he's inside in the living room, oh and nobody's going to be home until late so have fun" she yelled while walking off. _What does she mean by "have fun"._ He walk in and headed straight for the living room were he spotted Ranma laying down by the TV with his hand resting on his hip and his other hand holding up his head munching on a bag of chips and sipping on iced tea, the table that was right behind him had a pitcher of iced tea and a spoon. Ryoga cleared his throat to get his attention "Ehhm".

Ranma jumped up and bump into the table which knocked over the pitcher and spilled iced tea all over the floor. "God damn it Ryoga you could have just said something". He rested his cup on the table and rushed into the other room to find towels.

Ryoga found this as an opportunity so he pulled out the pink vial and quickly poured it into his cup and mixed it then he sat down informally with his legs out straight under the table. When Ranma returned he cleaned up the mess then left again to put the towel in the washer when he came back he turned off the TV and sat down with his legs crossed on the opposite side of Ryoga. "So you here for Akane?" he said while leaning back on his hands. "No I came here to have an important conversation with you".

"Okay then shoot". Ranma picked up his cup and chugged the whole thing down. Ryoga just sat there and watch the magic happen. "Is it hot in here to you?" Ranma pulled at his shirt to try and relieve himself from the heat he felt. "Nope i'm perfectly fine" Ryoga continued to stare at him. _Why do I feel so hot?_ Ranma thought as he started to feel himself get on hard. Ranma got hotter and hotter until he realized it wasn't heat but lust.

He couldn't take it so he dropped down on his back and clamped on to either sides of his body and try to resist the urge to jerk off. He soon started to pant. Ryoga watch Ranma in fear but at the same time he felt horny because of his position and the panting. When he finally snapped back to reality he ran over to Ranma. "Hey are you okay"

"Help *pant* me". Ryoga was about to get up until Ranma grabbed him and pulled him closer. "I want you Ryoga" he whispered in his ear. "Huh?" suddenly Ryoga found himself on the floor with Ranma straddling him. Ranma started to grind against Ryoga's hard on."Ohhh" Ranma panted. Ryoga felt a surge of pleasure flow through him. He sat up and deeply kissed Ranma. "Mmmmm" Ranma hummed into it as he opened him mouth to let Ryoga in. Ryoga wrestled with Ranma's tongue who gladly gave him dominance. As they broke away Ranma said in the sweetest tone he ever heard "Ryoga please touch me".

( journal/Sweet-Revenge-380535243 this is the link were you can read the rest of the story)

They did it 5 more times until Ranma passed out. Ryoga picked him and carried him to his room were he held Ranma until he fell asleep himself.

When Ryoga woke up he saw Ranma on the other side of the room putting on a T-shirt. "Hey why are you putting on clothes, we are still not done" Ranma blushed and started to undress.

When they were finished doing it for the 10th time (martial artists have dumb stamina) that day (or night) Ryoga laid there with Ranma lying on his chest talking. Before they both drifted off to sleep Ranma said " I love you Ryoga". He lifted Ranma's head and kissed him. "I love you too". "Ranma we're home" his dad yelled. Fuck! Ranma jumped up limping towards his dresser pulling out clothes for himself and Ryoga. He hopped over to where Ryoga was still in a deep sleep and kicked him hard but since he was such a deep sleeper it felt like a regular nudge to him. "Yeah what happen?" he mumbled still half asleep. "There home" he said struggling to put on his pants. Suddenly Ryoga shot up and in a hurry he put on the clothes Ranma gave him. They were a little tight but it would have to do. "I'm going to out the window".

"Okay bye" he gave Ryoga nice long 10 second kiss before bolting out the window. Suddenly Ranma just remembered where there clothes were. "Dammit" Ranma speeded down stairs to where his dad and Mr. Tendo was holding his clothes and Ryoga's. "Can you explain this?" hold up Ryoga's oh so familiar head band. "Ummmmmm no"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the crappy non detailed ending I was just so sleepy I couldn't concentrate but i'm wondering if I should continue the story or not so please review. I would like to know what you think good or bad. I was going to put a that's what he said joke in here (since it is yaoi) but I couldn't find a situation that it would fit best in €.**


End file.
